A Cliche Turned Upside Down
by Navy Robin-Emerald Blossoms
Summary: AU. Konoha High is the top of the line. With great students, teachers, and system, it poses as the best school in the whole region. So Sasuke and Naruto just have to get in. Problem? It's an all girls school. [Pairings Inside]


We don't own Naruto! Here is the other story we're working on!

Main Characters: Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura

Main Pairings: Sasuke/Hinata, Sakura/Temari, Naruto/Ino

There will be hints for many other pairings, for example, Naruto/Sasuke and Sasuke/Itachi. If you don't like one of the minor pairings shown, either ignore it or leave. We'll warn you if one of the minor pairings gets bigger.

Word Count: 1929

The very beginning part we both were stumped, so it's not as good as the rest of it.

---

"What street did you live on again?"Itachi asked from behind the wheel. Naruto shrugged, looking out the window to find out where to turn.

"27th street. 1639,"Naruto answered boredly, his trance not leaving the window.

"Oh _shit!_"Itachi shouted. Naruto and Sasuke looked up at him in confusion.

"WHAT?!"Sasuke and Naruto both yelled at the exact same time. Itachi just looked at them, ashamed.

"I passed that street ten minutes ago."Itachi sighed. Sasuke and Naruto sighed too, dropping their heads.

"Turn around,"Sasuke ordered. Itachi looked at him, even if he was supposed to look at the road ahead. Well, he _is _a prodigy...

"Say the magic word,"Itachi urged, smirking. Sasuke got a sweat drop, looking from Naruto to the driving Itachi.

"How many words?"Sasuke asked, frowning.

"Just two-"Itachi started, about to say the words for Sasuke to repeat.

"_Fuck you!_"Sasuke smiled an innocent smile. Itachi sighed.

"In your dreams,"Itachi scoffed. Pink tinged Sasuke's cheeks as he turned his head, embarrassed.

"Just because I don't know if I'm straight, bi, or gay, doesn't mean you can say that!!"Sasuke shouted at his brother, who was now laughing his ass off. Even while he was driving he can still be an annoying older brother.

"Yeah, plus he's your _brother,"_Naruto added to help the conversation,"Brothers don't go with brothers."

"Well, they can if you like incest,"Itachi commented, leaving Naruto speechless.

It was Sunday before school, and Sasuke was going to spend the night at Naruto's house, to 'freshen up'

When Itachi got back to Naruto's street, they went by Naruto's house _five times_ before finding it, and stopping in the driveway. "Have fun,"Itachi smirked as Sasuke shut the door in Itachi's face. Itachi just lowered his window and called out,"My foolish little _sister!_"

Sasuke turned around, face flushed red with anger. "I'm not your sister, _yet_!" Itachi merely laughed once more before driving off.

Pretending nothing happened, Naruto helped Sasuke into his house. Who knew someone can bring that much stuff to a friends house for one night.

---

"How did you get me to say _yes_ again?"Sasuke asked as he sets his stuff down on Naruto's bed.

"Well, you saw this super great highschool that has a great education system, but then found out it was an all-_girls_ school,so you complained about it to me. Then I said I wanted to go there for the chicks, and I got you to go because you wanted the grades and stuff,"Naruto explained in one breath.

Sasuke sighed, sadly, that was the true story, all of it (unfortunately) happened.

"Now, here, I think you put it on your lips,"Naruto said, handing Sasuke some lipstick. Sasuke looked at it with disgust, and threw it at Naruto's head.

"I don't need that,"Sasuke muttered, starting to grin slightly.

"You're right, you already look like a girl,"Naruto scoffed, looking at the shirts Sakura, their friend, had bought for them.

"I can't believe school starts tomorrow. I am not ready for this, I will never be ready for this,"Sasuke stated, looking down at his clothes. It was a boarding school too, he wished, no, _hoped_, for Naruto to be his roommate. Two to a room, he could handle it. Maybe.

"Let's try these on, and have the other see if it looks _girly_ enough,"Naruto suggested, putting an orange shirt to his chest. Sasuke nodded. That would be a good idea.

About an hour later they had tried on all the clothes, and were getting bored.

"Should we try to act like girls so people don't think we're so tomboy-ish, so they don't kick us out?"Naruto suggested, trying out a pose. He put his hand on his hip, and the other on the side of his head. He winked at Sasuke.

"It's okay, you're perfect for this,"Sasuke scoffed. Naruto gave him a confused look.

"Why do you say that?"Naruto asked, not getting the joke.

"It means you don't need pratice, you are _already_ a _girl_,"Sasuke explained it to his idiot of a friend.

"Ohh...Wait, _what_? What did you say _Sasuko_? How about you say that to my face, or are you not _girl _enough?!"Naruto taunted, joking around.

"_Naruko, _NarukoNaruko, you're such a little girl,"Sasuke sighed, using the name Naruto would be using at the school.

Naruto gave up, knowing that he couldn't win this arguement, and decided to try something else instead."Oh my God, did you see that guy the other day? He. Was. So. _Hott_!"he giggled in a girly voice.

Sasuke gave him The Look, but decided against punching Naruto to death. And his wishes for his death. "I know! He is _just _your type! I think his name was Rock Lee, he's so the man for you,"Sasuke giggled back in the same girly voice, grinning at Naruto's expression.

"Hey man, I'm straight! It's not my fault you can't find out what you are!"Naruto yelled, flushing from anger.

Sasuke looked at him angrily. "Well, if you would just let me kiss you, I could find out!!"

Naruto stuck his tongue out, a look of disgust twisting his features."No way in hell would I let you kiss me, you gay pervert!"

"Thats the point! I dont know if I'm gay!"Sasuke yelled so loud that Naruto had to cover his ears.

"Go find some hobo and try it on him! Just you don't come near me!."Naruto suggested, backing away to the wall, slightly afraid Sasuke might try something.

"Arg, gross! He could have some disease, I'm not risking it!"Sasuke replied, shuddering at the thought of how many diseases a hobo could have.

After about an hour of arguing Naruto and Sasuke gave up on the cause, as neither could win the arguement. Sasuke glanced at Naruto's frog clock. "Dobe, it's seven already, and I'm hungry,"Sasuke complianed, holding onto his stomach as it growled.

"I can order pizza,"Naruto suggested. He was feeling hungry too.

"No way, we can't afford to look fat at all! If we eat too much we _will _look like guys!"Sasuke refused. Naruto sighed, Sasuke was right, unfortunately.

"We can have fruit,"Naruto tried again, shuddering at the thought. Sasuke agreed, grinning at the idea of torturing Naruto with _healthy_ food.

"I'll help you make some,"Sasuke offered. Naruto nodded, still twitching as they walked down to the kitchen to prepare some.

---

Sakura sighed as she looked at herself in the mirror. "Tomorrow is the starting of the school year,"she grinned,"I have a feeling that this year is going to be fun."

She noticed her how messy her short pink hair was as she looked into the mirror, and sighed softly. She never thought of herself as 'pretty', or anything her best friend Hinata said about her. Why exactly did they become friends? She couldn't remember

"Sakura, pull yourself together,"she told herself, posing to see how she looked. She then glanced over to the clock, reading the screen. 8:00p.m.She'd better get to sleep soon, if she wanted to be awake in time for school, that is.

"Konoha High, it's not that bad. Just no boys, better education, no _boys_,"She tried reassuring herself, only to end up whining. She didn't want to go to this school, at least, not anymore. Her best friends from elementary and middle school were going.Naruto and Sasuke decided to go, and sNaruto being the pervert wanted to go to find a girl, Sasuke on the other hand wanted a great school to look good on his resume, and the all-boys school _sucked! _

She sighed again. She didn't _want_ to go to an all-girls school, she wanted to go to a regular highschool, so she see lots of yuri _and_ yaoi action--not just yuri. But she, like Sasuke, needed a good highschool for her resume--after all, she _did_ want to be a doctor.

She had tried helping Sasuke and Naruto. She shopped for clothes to fit them, and bought them make-up, just in case. She even showed them how girls acted, as they didn't have too much experience in that area. But Naruto, being his usual self, didn't listen.

She sighed again. This year was going to be harder on her then on anyone else. She knew Itachi was in on the plan, but she couldn't help but feel it was all her reponsiblity.

She had spoken to the principal, and got the same classes as Naru_ko _and Sasu_ko. _It was fairly easy, as Tsunade-san thought highly of Sakura. She needed to watch out for them as much as possible, more in the lunch room then anywhere else.

Even if it was an all-girls school doesn't mean some girls will hit on them, sadly.

She shook her head at the thought."Naruto and Sasuke won't look that good to be noticed. Then again, I am good at persuading people, after all, Hinata is _bi_ because of me,"Sakura spoke her thoughts outloud. Hinata liked boys and girls, all thanks to Sakura and her knowledge. Hinata could fall for Naru_ko_ and then find out. Sakura had to keep this a secret no matter what though, not even Hinata should know!

Well, if the guys found out, and got mad, she could always say that she needed payment for helping them.

"I wish I could tell someone,"Sakura whined as she did a dramatic sigh. She fell backwards on her bed, sighing again. She had to wake up earlier then usual to make sure Sasu_ko _and Naru_ko_ knew where to go.

Then again, she was bored, and they might need help...Maybe she could just go over there, and cure herself from boredom.

Sakura jumped up, and ran for the phone. She'd might as well try.

---

_Ring...Ring...Ring..._

"You get it,"Sasuke called out to Naruto. They had just finished their 'dinner' of fruits and health things.

"Teme, you get it,"Naruto replied, busy painting on _orange _nailpolish.

"Fine,"Sasuke smirked, for once letting Naruto win when he saw exactly what he was doing.

"Thanks,"Naruto replied, unaware of Sasuke's thoughts just as he spoke into the mouthpiece. "Hello?"

There was a loud,"HEY!" echoing from the earpiece. Sasuke could imediatelytell it was Sakura--what other female friend did they have?

"Sakura, why are you calling?"Sasuke asked in his usual blunt way.

"I was bored, and was thinking about coming over there so I can help with the first day--I _did_ go there for a whole year already,"Sakura explained, trying to make it sound important.

"Just because _I_ had to go to that stupid school for one year while _you_ went to the best doesn't mean you know more then me,"Sasuke scoffed, even though she was telling the truth. Like the Uchiha Sasuke would admit to that. Besides, she was a girl. He could _not_ be beaten by a girl--of course, ignoring the fact she had always gotten better grades then him.

"Yes, it does,"Sakura shot back.

"I know,"Sasuke sighed, defeated easily. He knew it was no use, he's known her too long. That's why he also knew she was smiling on the other side, and he wanted that smile _gone_.

"But you can't come over, we're doing special things,"he remedied quickly. He could tell she was blushing.

"What kind of things?" '_Shit!'_ ran through his mind, oh yes, he knew her _way_ too well.

"Nothing!"Sasuke yelled, trying to sound angry. He ended up grinning as he slammed the phone to the receiver.

"Damn, don't kill my phone! I don't have a cell phone,"Naruto complained from the other room.

"DOBE!"Sasuke yelled, letting all his anger out at once. He hated his life, he hated the fact he's going to an all-girls school, and most of all, he hated that smug look that Sakura was most likely doing that very second!


End file.
